The Little Things Give You Away
by Doctor Addison Montgomery
Summary: COMPLETE. JennyGibbs. It’s the year 1999 and Agent Jennifer Shepard is in for the ride of her life when she and Agent Jethro Gibbs are paired up on an undercover operation in Paris. AU. Jibbs Please review! xx.
1. City of Love

**The Little Things Give You Away**

**Summary:** _Jenny/Gibbs_. It's the year 1999 and Agent Jennifer Shepard is in for the ride of her life when she and Agent Jethro Gibbs are paired up on an undercover operation in Paris. AU. _Jibbs._

Some of you may be familiar with my Tate fic which is also an undercover story but based on the episode Under Covers. If you are, I'd like to assure that this fic does actually have something resembling a plot but of course there's a whole load of fluff and UST thrown in for good measure! Also this fic in one-hundred percent AU, I've always wanted to know exactly want went on between the two of them in the Paris so I thought I'd make up my own version!

This fic is dedicated to my TV buddy Bex! She's away on holiday at the moment but expects 3 chapters up by the time she comes back! Lol! xXx.

Please review! xxx.

* * *

**Chapter 1: City of Love**

"Agent Jennifer Shepard." Her Director Isaac Hayes introduced. "This is ex-Marine Special Agent Leroy Gibbs of NCIS Virginia."

"Pleased to meet you." Jenny smiled politely, offering her hand to the handsome agent who stood opposite her.

Gibbs smiled. "And you. But please, call me Jethro."

There was a devilish glint in his eye and Jenny felt herself becoming attracted to him already.

"I prefer Jenny, not Jen though."

Gibbs smirked. "Jen, it is."

If it had been anybody else Jenny would have slapped them by now but she didn't really mind Gibbs using the nickname she had hated since her teenage years.

"Now that the pleasantries are over…" Hayes interrupted causing Jenny and Gibbs to break eye contact and concentrate on the Director. "Let's get down to business."

Jenny and Gibbs stood either side of Director Hayes and studied the reams of paper on the desk before them. The task looked daunting already and they hadn't even begun the operation.

* * *

"You know what they say about Paris, don't you?" Jethro Gibbs asked later as they arrived at Dulles airport. 

Jenny rolled her eyes. "No, but I'm sure you're going to tell me."

Gibbs pretended to be shocked. "You call yourself a Special Agent yet you don't know important details like that?"

Jenny glared at him as they waited at the terminal.

"It's the city of love, Jen." Gibbs smirked but Jenny ignored him, pulling a paperback novel from her hand luggage. "Stephen King eh? Didn't take you for a horror fan." He said after a few minutes of silence had passed.

Jenny looked up from her book, marking the page with her finger.

"Oh, and you've known me all of, what, three hours?" She said, a hint of her annoyance in her voice. Gibbs clearly picked up on it, as he stayed quiet until their flight was called.

"_19:33 to Paris now boarding."_ The tannoy announced and Jenny put her book away, following Gibbs through to their boarding gate.

"Oh look, isn't that nice, they've booked us seats next to each other." Gibbs smirked, taking Jenny's luggage from her and stowing it above their heads along with his own bag.

"Very thoughtful." She agreed sarcastically, Gibbs smiled; he liked her sense of humour already.

"So are you excited about this operation?" He asked.

Jenny nodded, letting her enthusiasm for her job shine through. At this point in her career she had no desire for a job like Isaac Hayes', right now she was enjoying being a field agent.

"I think it'll be a great challenge." She said. "And it will be good to work with someone different." She added, colour rising to her cheeks as the words came out.

Gibbs smiled.

"Could be worse though." Jenny continued. "We could have had to go undercover as a married couple!" Gibbs laughed at this but his humour was short lived. The plane began to taxi around the runway, preparing for take off. Suddenly, Jenny was gripping the armrests for dear life, her face pale and strained.

"Are you okay?" Gibbs asked, his words reflecting real concern.

Jenny managed to nod and took a shaky breath. "I've always hated flying. I'm okay once we get going but it's the taking off and the landing that I can't stand."

Gibbs placed his hand over her's and squeezed it gently.

"You'll be okay, it will be over soon." He said, his words more comforting to her than any that ever came from an airhostess.

* * *

Nearly nine hours later the airhostess announced: 

"Please fasten your seatbelts, we will be landing in Paris in approximately fifteen minutes."

The two agents shared a look as they fastened their seatbelts. Jenny took a deep breath and gritted her teeth while Gibbs took her hand in his again, stroking her palm with his thumb. It certainly took her mind off her fear. It was a relief to Jenny when the plane landed on the runway in more ways than one. Gibbs passed Jenny her hand luggage and they made their way into the airport to collect their luggage. Finally they were both reunited with their suitcases and made their way through customs; showing their NCIS badges.

"Do you want to grab a coffee and something to eat here or do you want to get back to the hotel?" Gibbs asked.

Jenny yawned. "I think I'd like to check in at the hotel to be honest."

Gibbs smiled. "Hotel it is then."

They exited the airport and headed for the taxi rank. Gibbs let Jenny slide in first then he joined her on the backseat.

"Hotel LaManche s'il vous plait." Gibbs asked and the taxi sped away.

When they arrived at the hotel just off the outskirts of Paris, Gibbs turned to Jenny.

"Jen, do you mind checking us in?" He asked. "I don't think my French stretches that far!"

Jenny smiled and headed to the reception desk, after a few minutes of conversing in French that Gibbs didn't understand Jenny beckoned to him to follow her and the receptionist upstairs.

"Room 54." The receptionist announced in heavily accented English.

"Merci." Jenny replied, taking the key from him and unlocked the door. Gibbs followed her inside. When they had studied the room for a moment Jenny and Gibbs shared a horrified glance until Gibbs' face broke out into a grin.

"Gotta love the French."

**Haha, another thing I forgot to mention: my French has much to be desired, it's been 3 years! So please forgive any linguistic mistakes! Xx**


	2. Misinterpretations

**The Little Things Give You Away  
Chapter 2**

**Thanks to: SnowWhiteAngel, Ashy10rox, Jet43, Mauigirl, Bookworm45, Leslie, MrsScott323, FicwriterSara and Miss Margaret 4077 for reviewing!  
Aren't you lucky, two Jibbs updates in two days!  
I've actually planned this fic and it has something resembling a plot!  
As always for Bex, I mean she got me into the show in the first place! **

* * *

"There's been some mistake." Jenny began from where she was still standing in the doorway to the hotel room. 

"Mistake?" Gibbs smirked. "Yes, I suppose you could call it a mistake…"

Jenny glared at him. "I suppose you're enjoying this, aren't you?"

Gibbs continued to smile down at her. "What's not to enjoy, Jen?" He saw the look on her face and added: "It won't be _that_ bad."

"But we were meant to have adjoining rooms." Jenny said, her hands on her hips as she stared into the room as if expecting a door leading to another room to appear out of nowhere.

Gibbs managed to squeeze passed her into the room and set his suitcase down on the floor by the window.

"I can go down to reception and see if they've got another room." Gibbs offered.

Jenny shook her head and followed Gibbs into the room, shutting the door after them.

"Reception was packed just now, I don't they've got any spare room. It is their peak season and what was it you were saying about it being the romance capital of the world?"

"I don't know Jen, what was I saying?" Gibbs asked, receiving another glare from Jenny. "Left or right?"

"Excuse me?"

"Which side of the bed do you want Jen?" Gibbs reiterated in an exasperated tone.

"Oh, right. I mean left." Jenny said, feeling flustered and knowing her cheeks were becoming redder by the second. She wondered how Gibbs could be so natural about this, as if it was a normal occurrence to share a bed with a woman he had only just met. That was a whole other avenue of thought that Jenny didn't even want to pursue right now.

Gibbs looked at his watch and then remembered they were in another time zone.

"We're meant to be meeting with the French detectives this afternoon." He told Jenny who stared at him incredulously.

"We've just been on a nine hour flight and they expect us to go straight to work?"

Gibbs shrugged. "Whatever they want us to do, it must be important."

* * *

Jenny and Gibbs bought coffees from the hotel coffee shop and drank them as they walked to the Paris police headquarters. Jenny explained who they were in French and two male detectives came to greet them and lead them into a room not dissimilar to the bullpen back at NCIS. The two male detectives introduced themselves as Pierre Maral and Jean-Christophe Louis and also introduced Gibbs and Jenny to the other detectives in the room. The French detectives had already been briefed so Maral addressed the room in English much to Jenny and Gibbs' relief. Jenny's conversational French was good but she wasn't sure if she could contend with these men. 

A large whiteboard stood at the head of the room, most of the notations were in French but Jenny and Gibbs recognised the faces of the young women in the photographs. Although that wasn't saying much as any American citizen would. The three girls in the photographs had achieved masses of publicity in the states. The first photograph showed a pretty blonde, with a short bob of hair and piercing blue eyes, the scribble underneath her picture told the room that she was Chrissie Parker. Below this photograph were brunette Mia Peacock and a strawberry blonde named Julie Graham.

"These three young women went missing from America, yes?" Maral asked, gesturing at the whiteboard.

Jenny nodded, letting Gibbs do the talking for now.

"Yes, Chrissie Parker went missing from her parent's home in Arlington two months ago."

Jenny chose this point to chime in, not wanting to be outdone in a male dominated situation.

"And Mia Peacock never came home from school on the 6th May meaning she has been missing for approximately six weeks."

Gibbs nodded. "And then Julie Graham told her friends that she was going to her boyfriend's house but hasn't been seen since, that was most recently but still a month ago on the 20th June."

Maral shared a look with Louis, both glad that Agents Gibbs and Shepard were already up to speed, at least as far as the murders in Virginia.

"That is correct." Maral replied. "We now think that whoever killed these women is now targeting the French too."

Louis chipped in. "We think things may have become too risky for him in America so he has chosen Paris as his new hunting ground."

Jenny looked at Gibbs and then at Louis.

"If you don't mind me asking, what evidence do you have to suggest this? Agent Gibbs and I were barely given any information about our coming here."

Gibbs was once again impressed with Jenny; he hadn't expected her to stand to the detectives like this.

Louis' thin lips formed something approaching a smile.

"That's a very good question, Agent Shepard. Laurie Rousseau went missing after a party on the 11th July and it just seemed as though she had been abducted. However, she was found in some woodland four days later and after an autopsy it was found that she had been tortured and killed in the same way as the three American girls."

Jenny nodded, satisfied with this response.

"We have copies of the files if you and Agent Gibbs would like to take them back to your hotel with you." Maral said. "We will rendezvous here tomorrow at 9 am."

Jenny and Gibbs nodded and left the police station together, carrying a small stack of folders each.

* * *

"Shall we order in a takeaway so we can eat while we work?" Gibbs asked, trying not to smirk as Jenny's stomach agreed with him. 

Jenny blushed. "Good idea. What shall we have?"

"It's up to you." Gibbs replied.

"Chinese?" Jenny suggested.

"Sounds good to me. I saw some take away leaflets down at reception, do you trust me to make an executive decision?" Gibbs teased.

Jenny smiled. "Yeah, I do." She said softly, sitting down on the bed and slipping off her sandals. While she waited for Gibbs to come back from ordering their dinner, Jenny flipped open one of the files and looked at the first sheet of paper. She was holding the file containing copies of all the information on Mia Peacock. She studied the first sheet. Mia was just about turn eighteen; she was the daughter of Petty Officer Nigel Peacock and his stay at home wife Molly. From what Jenny could gather she seemed to be a bright girl and a good student. In a statement from one of her friends Jenny learned that Mia had wanted to be doctor. It made Jenny sad to think of how abruptly this promising life had had to end and at the hands of somebody else. She was still scanning the information when Gibbs returned.

"Did I make you jump?" He asked, grinning at her. He came and sat next to her on the bed, thinking nothing of the close proximity whereas Jenny was trying to get her heart to beat at a normal speed again. "What are you looking at?"

Jenny moved the file so he could look too. "This is Mia Peacock's file. It doesn't seem fair that someone as young and ambitious as her should have to die at the hands of this scumbag."

Gibbs shook his head. "Hand me one those." He asked, indicating the rest of the pile of files. Jenny passed him Chrissie Parker's folder. "Reception will ring up when the food arrives." He said before he and Jenny disappeared into their reading.

"This is really good, Jethro." Jenny smiled as they helped themselves to the food he had ordered.

"I made a good choice then?" Gibbs smiled too, pouring more wine into Jenny's glass.

"You did."

* * *

After familiarising themselves with the files they had decided that they needed some time to relax. 

"It's a shame there's not a gym or a pool here or something." Jenny said. "I know we're on NCIS' budget but there's nothing to do."

Gibbs smirked. "I'm sure we could find some way of amusing ourselves, Jen."

Jenny raised an eyebrow at him. "Like what, Jethro?"

Gibbs smirked and turned his gaze to the somewhat battered television set on the dressing table. "I'm sure there must be _some_ English channels, right?"

Jenny laughed softly to herself as she began to clear up the remains of their meal and drained her wine glass. Maybe working with Gibbs wouldn't be so bad after all, at least he was committed to the job and had a sense of humour.

**Please review xx**


	3. Paris Begins

**The Little Things Give You Away  
Chapter 3**

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! I hope you're enjoying this fic because I'm having a lot of fun writing it!  
Please review! XxxxXxxx._

* * *

After scanning the televisions for something to watch for a few minutes, Gibbs gave up and headed for the bathroom. 

"I think I'm going to turn in now." He said and Jenny nodded, her jet lag was catching up with her as well.

A few moments later, Gibbs reappeared from the bathroom wearing navy flannel pyjama bottoms and a grey NCIS t-shirt.

"It's all yours." He told Jen, who picked up her things and headed for the bathroom. As soon as she had locked the door behind her she began to undress. She wished she had packed more practical nightwear. Jenny liked to sleep in silk as it kept her cool during the night, she knew she would be going on an operation with another man but she had never expected that they would be sharing a room, let alone a bed. She washed her face and brushed her teeth, letting her hair out of it's tight knot at the back of her head and it fell to where it reached well passed her shoulders. Taking a deep breath she unlocked the bathroom door and headed back into the bedroom, Gibbs was already it bed, lying on his side when Jen crossed the room. She could feel him following her with his eyes, taking in what she was wearing. Jenny slipped under the covers and found that the bed was surprisingly comfortable and having Gibbs beside her wasn't necessarily a bad thing either.

"Goodnight Jethro," She said softly, turning over on her side so that she was facing away from him.

"Goodnight Jen," He said, still smiling as he settled down and let sleep wash over him.

* * *

When Gibbs awoke the next morning the space in the bed beside him was empty but he could see the intent from where Jenny's body had been laying until quite recently. From the bathroom he could hear the sound of running water and guessed that Jen was taking a shower. Gibbs threw back the covers and climbed out of bed, heading for the tea and coffee making equipment. Grumbling something about instant coffee, Gibbs turned the kettle on and made coffee for them both. The kettle boiled just as he heard the bathroom door open. 

"I made you coffee." Gibbs said, not bothering to turn around.

"Thanks Jethro," Jenny replied gratefully, overly conscious of the fact that she was in a room with a man she barely knew wearing only a towel around her.

Gibbs took a sip of his coffee and went through to the bathroom without looking or speaking to her again, he could sense her discomfort. Jenny waited until she was sure that Gibbs was safely in the bathroom and the water was running before going to her suitcase and pulling out a casual black shirt and a pink top. When Gibbs emerged from the bathroom, Jenny was towelling her long red hair dry.

Suddenly a phone began to ring and Gibbs reached from his from the nightstand and passed it to Jenny.

"Can you answer it while I get dressed, please Jen?" He asked. She nodded and took the phone from him.

"Special Agent Shepard speaking." She answered, she listened to heavily accented voice as he spoke to her in English. "Okay Detective Louis, Agent Gibbs and I will be with you shortly."

"Who was it?" Gibbs asked when he reappeared, wearing jeans and a polo shirt.

"Detective Louis." Jenny answered, her voice grave. "A body has been found."

* * *

Jen and Gibbs were greeted by Detectives Louis and Maral when they reached the Paris police headquarters and after exchanging pleasantries the two NCIS agents were led down to the morgue. After what seemed like an eternal climb the four of them emerged at the morgue. The air was cold and sterile down here, a contrast to the temperature outside, and Jen wished she had brought a jacket or a cardigan. She wrapped her arms around herself and brought up the rear of the party as they headed for one of examination rooms. Maral introduced Jenny and Gibbs to the pathologist who spoke very little English but opened the drawer for them and showed them the body lying there. 

"Meet Marie Denver." Maral said quietly.

There was no doubt that this was the missing girl and although it was a sad situation, it only made Jenny more keyed up to catch the scumbag behind this.

"You'll have him sent to the NCIS pathologist Doctor Mallard, I trust." Jenny said, keeping her voice low too out of respect.

Maral nodded. "But we have adequate facilities here to carry out the autopsy."

Jenny and Gibbs shared a look. Donald 'Ducky' Mallard had carried out the autopsies on Chrissie Parker, Mia Peacock and Julie Graham so it seemed right that he should be in charge of the Marie Denver case too.

"Where was Marie found?" Gibbs asked as they made the long journey back up to ground level from what felt like the centre of the earth.

"A man and his wife who are here on holiday got lost and found her body down one of the side streets." Louis explained.

Gibbs nodded. "Do you think the same person is responsible?"

Louis gave him a sideways glance. "Do you?"

Before he replied, Gibbs looked across at Jen who had been silent for a while.

"What do you think, Agent Shepard?" He asked.

Jenny looked surprised but recovered in a second.

"I think so." She said, clearing her throat and gaining in confidence. "I mean, if the M.O. matches Laurie Rousseau and the girls murdered in America it is more than likely that the same perpetrator killed Marie Denver too."

Louis nodded. "Yes Agent Shepard, that is what we think."

As soon as the body of Marie Denver was sent to Ducky for an autopsy they would have more solid answers.

* * *

That afternoon Jenny and Gibbs were hunting through file systems of people who had applied for a visa to live in France going back over the last few months. It was tiring work and the room they were using had no air conditioning, although the windows were open the day was hot and still with no breeze blowing. 

"Coffee?" Gibbs suggested, looking up from a stack of papers while Jenny scanned the computer screen, her chin resting in her hand.

Jen looked around at him. "Jethro, it's like a furnace outside not to mention in here, how can you possibly drink coffee?"

"It helps." He said. "Trust me."

Jen cracked a small smile. "Okay then, white one…"

"Sugar?"

Jen's smile broadened. "Thanks, Jethro." She said, turning back to her work as her partner left the room.

When Gibbs returned a few minutes later with two steaming polystyrene cups of coffee he found Jenny grinning at him and looking very pleased with herself.

"I think I might be onto something!" She said, taking the coffee from him gratefully.

Gibbs bent over so he could study the computer screen.

"Gary King?" He read.

Jen nodded enthusiastically. "Yup. He applied for a visa on the 13th February of this year and it was granted on the 1st July."

"He fits the time frame." Gibbs agreed.

"He's the only one who does. He was an American citizen and lived just outside of Washington DC, all of the American victims went missing from the surrounding area."

Gibbs placed a hand on Jen's shoulder. "I think you might be onto something there."

* * *

Later that afternoon, Jenny and Gibbs tracked down Maral and Louis and told them what they had found on Gary King. The two French detectives thanked them for their hard work and told them that they would begin a hunt for King as soon as they could; they didn't want another murdered girl on their conscience. 

"Do you fancy going for a drink somewhere, Jen?" Gibbs asked as they exited the police building and stepped out into the early evening. It was cooler now but some of the heat still remained and their wasn't a cloud in the sky.

"Jethro, we're meant to be working!" Jen laughed.

"We have been, all day. We deserve some time out, don't we?"

Jen laughed. "Come on then, I could do with a drink after the day we've had."

Gibbs agreed, leading the way to the nearest bar.


	4. Too Close

**The Little Things Give You Away  
Chapter 4**

**Firstly I have to apologise for the length of time it took for me to update this fic! I wrote this chapter ages ago now but I've had computer issues!  
I hope you enjoy this chapter and can forgive me for the wait!  
Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers! Love you all!  
Please review this chapter too! Xxx.**

* * *

The first bar Gibbs and Jenny stumbled across was on the corner of two streets. It was fairly busy for early evening but there were available seats both inside and out on the garden terrace. Gibbs led the way to the bar and ordered a white wine for himself and for Jen. The day was beginning to cool now but the hint of summer was in the air so they decided to sit outside. "This is really nice," Jen said, taking a seat at a wooden table and twirling her fingers around the stem of her wine glass. "The company or the surroundings?" Gibbs asked, looking across the table at her, his clear blue eyes glinting mischievously. He understood the importance of the case they had been sent to work on, he had worked on similar investigations time and again and they still held them same reverence. Still, there was something about working with Jen that made it all seem less horrific. Gibbs had been through many women in recent years and months; he had even married and divorced some but he hadn't felt this way about anyone since Shannon and he barely even knew Jennifer Shepard yet.  
Jen smiled across the table at him, a flush creeping up her face from her neck. She hoped that Gibbs wouldn't notice but already she was learning how incredibly perceptive he was. It was a good trait though, especially for an NCIS Special Agent, it just worried her how hard she found it to hide her emotions from him. For a while Jenny and Gibbs exchanged polite conversation, offering small insights into their personal lives but never entering uncharted territory. It was far too early in their relationship for certain things to be shared. Even Donald Mallard, one of Gibbs' most trusted friends knew very little of the dark secrets of Jethro's past.  
"What do you think about this case then, Jen? Do you think King is our man?" Gibbs asked, the conversation moving back into a safer area.  
Swallowing a sip of wine, Jenny shrugged. "I think it's too early to say, King seems like a good bet but he could be completely innocent. I think we need to wait for the official autopsy results first before we decide anything."  
Gibbs absorbed her words, nodding slightly. Although they had very little evidence as yet, Gibbs' gut was telling him that they were onto something with Gary King. He voiced as much to Jen, who, looking back would remember this as the first of many times Jethro Gibbs' infamous gut played a major role in their lives.

* * *

"God, it's hot in here!" Jen exclaimed when they returned to their hotel room several hours and several more glasses of wine later.  
"I'm going to open the window." "Okay," Gibbs agreed, kicking off his shoes and laying out on the bed. Secretly, this was what Jen had intended on doing but she felt uncomfortable joining him. Maybe if they had been partners for longer she wouldn't have felt so ill at ease about or maybe if her heart didn't leap each time those cool blue eyes looked her way. Jen tried to suppress these feelings, she knew it was irrational and not to mention unprofessional. They wouldn't be in France forever nor would they be sharing a hotel room for too long, she just needed to get through these next few weeks. Jenny felt asleep much more easily that night, she and Jethro had discarded the duvet and slept under a thin cotton sheet instead. The hard work they had put in that day combined with the amount of wine she had drank and the cool breeze blowing through the open window caused Jen to fall asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow.  
Gibbs on the other hand found it almost impossible to sleep. He sat up, disentangling the sheets from around his legs. Although it was late now traffic was still streaming passed outside and the sounds travelled in through the window that Jen had insisted on leaving open. Sighing and stifling a yawn, Gibbs climbed out of bed and crossed the room, shutting the window against the noise outside. Minutes later Gibbs was back in bed and was sleeping soundly but it was Jenny's turn to be uncomfortable.  
She woke up to stifling heat and to find her hair stuck to her face and neck. Jen sat up in bed but the rapid movement caused her head to swim, she grabbed the headboard for support before taking some deep breaths of the compressed air. When she had steadied herself, Jen swung her legs out of the bed and headed for the window. She cursed Jethro Gibbs under her breath when she realised that he had closed it. She may have an unexplainable desire for that man but that didn't mean she wouldn't end up killing him before they went back to America.  
"Morning Jen," Gibbs said brightly, grinning at her from across the room. She wanted to throttle him right there and then. Clearly he had been able to have the good night's sleep that she herself had craved so deeply. She glared at him before stalking passed him and heading for the bathroom. Gibbs smiled once she had left the room; there was something about fiery redheads that he just couldn't resist. It scared him how much Jenny was reminding him of Shannon.  
When Jenny reappeared from the shower, Gibbs was just finishing a phone call. "That was Ducky," He addressed Jen. "The body has just arrived at his lab, it's top of his list of priorities today." Jen nodded, glad that they had the case to talk about now. Their relationship went a lot more smoothly when they were working which should probably be telling her something that she was choosing to ignore.

* * *

Jenny and Gibbs arrived at the Paris Police Department just before nine that morning. The day was already heating up as they stepped outside of the hotel and by the time they arrived at the police station it was almost unbearable. They headed straight for the squad room where Maral, Louis and the detectives who worked under them were based. By now the two NCIS agents were becoming more and more familiar with the station which was a good thing seeing as they expected to spend a great deal of the next few days and weeks there. 

Maral approached them as soon as they entered the squad room, pushing back his chair and straightening his striped blue tie. Gibbs watched with amusement at the older man's obvious interest in Jenny but he also hoped that she didn't feel the same way. Things had been quite frosty between the two of them that morning which was certainly a change from the sexually charged chemistry they had been experiencing before. He supposed it was only natural seeing as they were spending every waking, and sleeping, moment together right now.

"Any luck with King?" Jenny asked when neither of them men spoke. "We're still tracking him down, we have his current address but neighbours say he hasn't been seen in almost a week. We could take this as a good sign or a bad one. It could mean that King is trying to create an alibi for himself or simply that he is the innocent party in all of this."

Jenny and Gibbs nodded; they had feared the latter too.

Louis entered the room and joined them. "Patrol spotted King returning to his home a few minutes ago." He told them breathlessly.

Jenny and Gibbs exchanged an excited glance and followed Maral out of the squad room.


	5. Partners

**The Little Things Give You Away  
Chapter 5**

* * *

_Sorry for the short update. Got so many essays and coursework assignments going on so writing is kinda on the backburner for me at the moment, sadly.  
Thanks to all my reviewers! The next update will be with you as soon as possible! Xx_

* * *

Jenny and Gibbs followed Maral down the stairs, Jenny having to increase her speed in order to keep up with the two men. They followed Maral to where the patrol cars were parked. He selected an unassuming black car and opened the driver's side door while Jen and Gibbs climbed onto the backseat. Neither of the three law enforcement officers spoke as Maral negotiated the Parisian streets as they made their way to Gary King's residence. As Maral swung onto Belle Vue Avenue, Jen and Gibbs prepared to get out; their weapons holstered at their sides. There were no available parking spaces in the street so Gibbs and Jenny climbed out, leaving Maral to drive around the block until he found somewhere to stop. As they approached the house, Gibbs turned to her. 

"Jen, if you take the back I'll go to the front door, okay?"

She nodded, her long red ponytail bobbing. "Okay Jethro."

Unholstering her weapon, Jenny held her gun out in front of her and walked around to the back of the house.

Gibbs, meanwhile, rang the doorbell and waited, his weapon in easy reach. He pressed his ear against the glass panel in the wooden door and thought he could hear someone moving about inside. He banged his fist against the door, making it rattle in its frame.

"King! We know you're in there!" He shouted. He heard someone rushing about and then a scream followed. Alarm bells were ringing in Gibbs' head. Jen! Reaching for his gun, he raced around to the back of the house, followed now by a slightly confused Maral who had just arrived. Gibbs ran over to Jenny and offered her his hand, pulling her to her feet.

"What happened Jen? Are you okay?" Gibbs asked.

She nodded, brushing dirt from her clothes. "I'm fine, but King got away."

"How?" Gibbs asked.

Jen shrugged, looking around them at the dilapidated garden.

"He caught me by surprise; knocked me down."

Gibbs sighed. "Great work." He said with bitter sarcasm before storming back to the car, leaving Jen and Maral staring helplessly at each other.

* * *

The drive back to the Paris police headquarters was awkward to say the least. The silence stretched out uncomfortably and the tension between Jenny and Gibbs had reached a new high. Neither wanted to be the first to break the silence between them and there was no way Jen was going to apologise to him either. 

Back at headquarters the NCIS agents learned that Ducky had been in contact about the results of the autopsies. Jenny, Gibbs, Maral and Detective Louis found an empty conference room and set up the video conferencing suite.

"Ah, hello Jethro." Ducky said when a connection was established. "How is Paris treating you?"

"Fine Duck. If we hadn't lost our only suspect." He looked pointedly at Jen at this point, who stood beside him fuming silently.

"Well I may of service." Ducky replied, sensing the tension all those thousands of miles away. He began relaying details of the autopsies of Chrissie, Mia, Julie and Laurie along with personal anecdotes of course, as way Ducky's way.

"Get to the point please, Ducky." Gibbs had to say at least three times.

However, they were able to establish that the four murders had been committed by the same perpetrator.

"Thanks Duck." Gibbs said, before severing the connection. Maybe they were getting somewhere.

* * *

When Jenny and Gibbs arrived back at the hotel that evening they had barely said two words to each other. Jen was still angry with him but found it hard to read him and what he was feeling. 

"Do you want something to eat?" Gibbs asked, when they were back in the privacy of their suite.

Jen shook her head. "No thanks, I'm not hungry."

Looking up from where he was making the coffee, he said: "Jen, you've got to eat something."

"I didn't know you cared!" She shot back sarcastically before she could stop herself.

Gibbs looked at her in surprise. "Jen…"

Once she had begun there was no stopping the emotions that had been bottling up inside of her all day.

"Don't deny it, Jethro. You blame every single thing that went wrong today on me. It's my fault that King got away. In your eyes, it's all down to me. To you I'm the reason we haven't solved this case. Well I'm sorry. I'm sorry I'm not as perfect as the great Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs!"

Gibbs was taken aback. He walked towards her.

"Jenny, I had no idea I'd made you feel like that. I don't blame you for letting King get away, I'm just frustrated because I really wanted to catch him." His voice was soft and soothing.

Jen rubbed her forehead with her hand.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you. I'm just frustrated too." She said, looking up into those clear blue eyes.

"Apology accepted. But in future, don't apologise it's a sign of weakness." Gibbs said.

Jenny laughed at this before offering him her hand. "Partners?"

He shook it and smiled at her. "Partners."


	6. Compromise

**The Little Things Give You Away  
Chapter 6**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! I hope you enjoy this one and please review! Xx**

* * *

Things between Jenny and Gibbs from then on and Gibbs began to realise what a complex woman Jen really was but what scared him the most was the fact that he wanted to know everything there was to know about the fiery redhead. That night they slept a little closer together in the double bed; the proximity wasn't as daunting as it had been before. They left the window open a crack to allow the cool night breeze in but to also mask the sound of the passing traffic a little too. Compromise. It was the first brick in the foundation of their partnership.

When Jenny exited the bathroom the next morning in a navy blue shift dress, Gibbs passed a cup of hot coffee. She took it and sipped gratefully, smiling up at him in the process.

"What are we going to do today, Jethro?" She asked.

"I'm sure we can find something to pass the time, Jen."

She laughed lightly at this, her green eyes shining.

"I was talking about the case Jethro."

Gibbs smiled too. "I know."

* * *

When Jenny and Gibbs arrived at the Paris Police Headquarters that same morning they stumbled across a hive of activity. The main office was buzzing, all of the detectives were occupied with something but Louis approached them almost immediately. 

"Agent," His face showed that he had not had the same good night's sleep that Jenny and Gibbs had. It also made them aware that something was wrong even without the input of Gibbs' gut. "Another young lady has gone missing, her name is Marie Denver and we think the same man who killed Chrissie, Mia, Julie and Laurie has also taken her."

Jen shared a look with Gibbs they had expected as much.

"When was she last seen?" Agent Shepard asked.

Louis handed her and Agent Gibbs folders identical to the ones that the other detectives were working from. He waited patiently for the NCIS agents to read the information inside. The folders also contained colour copies of a photograph of Marie; a smile on her pretty face and reflected in her hazel eyes as she peered out from behind a blonde fringe. "She's beautiful."

Gibbs looked at Jenny, pleasantly surprised that his partner had referred to Marie as still being alive to him it revealed a lot about her.

* * *

Jenny and Maral, and Gibbs and Louis spent the day interviewing family and friends of Marie Denver. As expected Marie's parents, Danielle and Georges Denver were distraught but had not given up hope yet. It was a difficult and draining day for the detectives and agents assigned to the case and they were quickly running out of leads to link Marie Denver and Gary King. Understandably it was frustrating for the officers as time was running out. 

Jen pushed her long red hair back and away from her face, forcing back into a bun. Tearing her eyes away from the computer screen she rubbed her temples and heading for the vending machine. After purchasing a can of diet cola she leant against the wall and sipped the icy liquid.

"Jen?" She heard someone calling her name; she opened her eyes and saw Gibbs looking at her, his eyes boring into her own.

"Hey," She said tiredly in reply.

"Any luck?" Gibbs asked, referring to the case.

Jen shook her head. "Scored myself a hot date though." She said with a roll of her pretty green eyes.

Gibbs tried to smile and mask his jealousy. "Oh, yeah?"

"Detective Maral. The fact that he's married seems to have escaped him though." Jenny smiled, enjoying the envy clearly written all over Gibbs' face.

Gibbs' face relaxed into a smile. "Ah, I take it you said no then?"

Jenny's eyes were still locked with his as she replied.

"And what if I said yes?" She asked, their heads getting dangerously closer, their noses only inches apart.

Gibbs smiled. "More take away for me?" He suggested.

Jenny laughed softly, bringing the cold can to her lips and taking another sip. The caffeine only added to the increased beating of her heart.

* * *

Jenny and Gibbs went back to the squad room and continued to work their way through file after file of useless information. It was sweltering in the office and tempers were close to breaking point. That was when the call came. 

"Maral?" The detective answered, rubbing his eyes while he listened. As the moments passed Maral's face became more and more grave. Jen and Gibbs picked up on this and watched the detective, both longing to be able to hear the other end of the conversation. He finally hung up and turned to the two NCIS agents.

"Agent Shepard, Agent Gibbs I have some bad news. Marie Denver's body washed up on the bank of the Seine. A passer by called it in half an hour ago." Maral told them.

Jenny looked at Gibbs, his face was set and his expression was unreadable. Without another word they followed Maral out of the office and to the crime scene.

* * *

Jenny wasn't sure what to expect when they arrived at the crime scene. She was still a junior NCIS agent but she had already seen her own fair share of rape and murder scenes. Nothing could have prepared her for this though; this time she was far too emotionally involved. The Medical Examiner had already arrived and the area had been cordoned off with yellow crime scene tape. The body was laid out on a gurney, covered to the neck with a white sheet. To Jen the young woman looked as though she could be sleeping, her blonde hair framing her naturally pretty face. 

"Oh God." She said, a low moan escaping from her lips as she and Gibbs stood beside the gurney. He looked across at her.

"Jen?" He asked but his redheaded partner did not reply, her eyes were firmly fixed on the dead body of Marie Denver.

"It's all my fault." She began in a whisper, but she was talking to Gibbs; it was Marie she was addressing. "If we'd stopped King in time; if I'd stopped King in time you might still be alive."

"Jen," Gibbs said more firmly, taking her by the arm and pulling her away. He held up the crime scene tape for them to step under. "Jen, are you okay?" He asked, worried about how pale she had become.

She didn't answer, instead she stared out into the middle distance.

"Jenny!" He took hold of both of her shoulders, her skin surprisingly cold beneath his grasp.

"It's all my fault." She finally managed. "She's dead because of me."

"Jenny, it was not your fault. I'm sorry for how I treated you yesterday, I don't blame you and you should stop blaming yourself." He did not loosen his grip on her.

"I just feel so guilty." Jen told him, looking away and blinking back her tears.

Gibbs let her go, wrapping an arm around her shoulder instead and leading her towards a patrol car.

"Jen, let me take you out to dinner, it might just take your mind off Marie."


	7. It Is Us I See

**The Little Things Give You Away  
Chapter 7**

****

Thanks to all my reviewers once again. I hope you're still enjoying this story, because I'm still having a lot of fun writing it! Lots more Jibbs action coming soon, either in the next chapter or the one after that!  
Please review! Xx 

Jenny had to admit that Gibbs was right when he had suggested taking her out to dinner to help her to stop thinking about Marie. The patrol car had taken them back to the hotel from the scene of the crime. They both showered separately to wash away the stress of the day and redressed for dinner.

"So Jethro, where are taking me tonight?" Jen asked; trying to adopt the light, flirtatious tone of voice she usually used around him.

Gibbs smiled, tearing his eyes away from her form fitting dress.

"It's your choice, Jen." He told her.

When they were ready they left the hotel, walking in a friendly silence along the Parisian streets. It was cooler now, the heat of the day had gone and dusk was beginning to fall. However, this only added to the romantic nature of the city of love. It was hard for Jenny and Gibbs to ignore the feelings it brought out in them too.

"This place looks good." Jenny said, breaking the silence by pointing out a cosy looking restaurant where the tables were spaced just far apart to allow for some intimacy.

Gibbs nodded, leading the way to the restaurants narrow entrance. He held open the door for Jenny and headed for a vacant table, pulling her chair out for her to sit on in the process.

"Thank you, Jethro." Jenny smiled, genuinely touched by Gibbs' gentlemanly behaviour towards her. He was really going all out to help to take her mind of Marie tonight and Jenny had to admit that she was enjoying herself. He handed her a menu, their fingertips grazing as she took it from him. She felt her cheeks growing redder and was suddenly grateful for the dim low provided by the candles on the table between them.

"So Jethro," Jen said, taking a sip of dark red wine. "What do you do when you're not being an NCIS Special Agent?"

Gibbs put his own wine glass down and looked across at Jenny, his blue eyes fusing with her green ones. The intensity was so much than Jen almost had to look away. But she didn't.

"I'm making a boat." He replied simply.

"Really?" Jen asked, looking at the man sat opposite her with interest.

"Yeah. She's only in the early stages. She's called Diane after my…" Gibbs paused, realising he had already said far too much. It was just one of the effects Jenny Shepard had on him.

She said nothing and waited for him to continue speaking. She tried to keep her facial expression impassive but it was hard when her heart was hammering against her chest.

Gibbs sighed. "After my soon-to-be ex wife."

Jenny tried not to make her relief appear too obvious. "Oh, right."

The uncomfortable pause was only broken when the waiter came to take their orders.

* * *

Jenny and Gibbs decided to take a walk through one of the cities parks. It was dark now, the street lamps providing the only source of light, but the temperature had dropped very little. All in all it was a beautiful summer's evening. As they walked around the park Jenny slipped her arm through Gibbs'. When didn't show any sign of resistance she left it there, unaware of the smile plastered on his lips. A more comfortable silence had enveloped them now and it was only broken by one of the clock's striking midnight. 

"Jethro, we should get back to the hotel. We've got work in the morning." Jen whispered.

Gibbs nodded, leading the way back to their hotel.

* * *

When Gibbs and Jen arrived at HQ the new morning Louis and Maral were waiting for them. 

"Your pathologist, Dr Mallard contacted us earlier. Marie Denver's body arrived at NCIS this morning. He said he would let us know the findings of the autopsy as soon as he knows them himself."

Gibbs smiled, knowing that these would have been Ducky's words. Jen, on the other hand, remained serious. Even though dinner with Gibbs had cheered her up she still could not stop thinking about how Marie's killer was still out there and could strike again.

* * *

While they waited for Ducky to report back to them the officers trawled through more and more of Gary King's life. With every new lead they found they became even more convinced of his guilt. 

"Gibbs, Shepard." Maral called, looking into the cramped office they had inhabited. The two NCIS agents looked up, Jen took her glasses off the bridge of her nose and rubbed her eyes. "Dr Mallard is on the line, the autopsy results are in. I left him and Detective Louis talking in the video conferencing suite."

Gibbs looked at Jen, a smile passing between them. Jethro had already told her about Ducky's tendency to go off topic. They both stood up and followed Maral out of the office.

* * *

"Ah, Jethro, Jennifer." Ducky said, enlarged by the large screen in the video conferencing room. Louis looked relieved not to be the centre of attention anymore. 

"Hey Duck." Gibbs greeted while Jenny smiled at the doctor.

"Do you have the autopsy results?" She asked.

Ducky nodded gravely. "I'm afraid so," He began to run through his findings, everything was consistent with findings of all of the previous autopsies.

* * *

Feeling downhearted by not surprised, Jenny and Gibbs returned to their office. They needed to find King now because he showed no signs of stopping his attacks anytime soon. 

"Jen, come and look at this." Gibbs said, holding out a sheet of paper. She slowly took her glasses off and Gibbs found himself transfixed by the simplest of actions. So much so that he almost forgot about the case at hand. Almost. Jenny leaned in to look at the document. She was so close that she could smell his musky cologne.

"King has an Aunt who lives on the outskirts of Paris." Jenny said, studying the information.

"What are we waiting for?" Gibbs asked.

* * *

Two hours later Gibbs and Jenny arrived back at the hotel. 

"Goddamnit!" Gibbs all but yelled, throwing down the keys on the sideboard and making Jenny jump.

"We will catch him, Jethro." She said with all of the conviction that she did not feel.

"But when Jen? How many more women will he have to kill first?"

It was a good question; one the redhead had been thinking about a lot.

"Coffee?" She suggested instead knowing that this was safe territory; something that was very important in whatever was going on between her and Jethro Gibbs.


	8. It Had Better Be Tonight

**The Little Things Give You Away  
Chapter Eight**

**Thanks for all the reviews last time! Much appreciated!  
Finally some real Jibbs this chapter! Slight warning for some sexual content.  
Reviews are loved! Xx**

Two hours earlier Gibbs, Jenny, Maral, Louis and a team of back up agents arrived at the address, which the documentation had proved belonged to Gary King's aunt. Amelie King was supposed to live in a house on the outskirts of Paris but their lead had not proved as successful as the officers had hoped.

Jenny and Gibbs climbed out of one of the unmarked Paris PD cars, their weapons holstered in easy reach if things got out of hand. Jen felt a strange sense of déjà vu washing over her and wondered if Gibbs was feeling the same way. Sometimes it was impossible to read him and right now wasn't the time for a bonding session. Instead, the redheaded agent followed her partner and the rest of the detectives up to the front door. This time half of the officers were stationed at the back of the house, there was no way King would get away this time. Jenny refused to let him out of her grasp again.

As the detectives hammered on the wooden front door, Jenny and Gibbs hung back and shared a look. As usual they didn't need to speak, at that moment they felt as if they knew what the other was thinking. This was a mistake and King wouldn't be here it just seemed too damn obvious now. Jenny could tell that Gibbs was pissed off, his usually clear blue eyes were cloudy and she could only sense his inner turmoil.

Maral began to call out to his agents in French, Jenny could understand and Gibbs didn't need a translation this time; the detective's meaning was clear enough. With a sense of anti-climax and the agents piled back into their cars and headed back to headquarters in disappointed silence. Jenny tried to provoke a reaction from Gibbs but she understood that he would tell her what was going on inside that head of his when he was good and ready.

* * *

Now, sitting in their hotel room, Gibbs perched on the end of the bed and Jenny leaning against the window ledge, they sipped coffee in silence. The tense chemistry in the air was evident again but both of them were too tired and emotionally drained to act upon it. There was just too much going on and, as always, the job had to come first.

"We will catch him." Jenny repeated her earlier sentiment to break the silence but she barely got a reaction out of Jethro who just took another sip of coffee.

"Will we, Jen?" He finally replied, putting coffee down on the nearby table and striding over to her.

His presence was close to being intrusive but Jenny enjoyed his proximity, probably more than she should have. The room was warm, the sun had been shining on it all day and the breathing space between her and Gibbs was rapidly decreasing. She felt her heart racing faster in her chest and had to pull away to put her own coffee cup down before it came close to exploding.

"Jethro," She began cautiously with no idea what she would say next. "Nobody's perfect, he will slip up eventually and then you and I will be there to make sure he pays for what he has done."

Gibbs nodded but Jen wondered if he had heard a word she had said. He reached out of tuck a lose strand of her long red hair behind her ear and Jenny shivered at his touch. She might have been imagining it but she was sure that she saw the corners of Gibbs' mouth twitch towards a smile.

"God, Jenny, you are so beautiful." He murmured, taking his partner by complete surprise. Of course she had felt and still was feeling the sparks between them but she did not know that he felt this way for her.

"Jethro…" She was cut off as Gibbs lowered his head down so that his lips could graze hers. The redhead was struck by the dilemma, should she give into this wonderful temptation and kiss him back or should she do the rational thing and push him away.  
"Jethro," She said, a hint of warning adding an edge to her voice.

The man before her looked hurt and Jenny felt a stab of guilt.

"I'm sorry, Jethro, but if we are ever going to catch King we have to concentrate on the real reason we are here."

* * *

Fate had other plans for the two partners though. Things were a little more awkward between Jenny and Gibbs now but both of them made a conscience effort to remain normal around each other. To take their minds of the case they found an old movie on one of the few English channels and watched it together. As the ending credits rolled Jen's stomach growled loudly causing her to blush.

"Someone's hungry." Gibbs said. "Shall I order Chinese?"

Jenny nodded, and watched him leave the suite; grateful for the few minutes she had alone to get her head together.

A while later Gibbs returned with a large bag of Chinese food and an equally large bottle of Bourbon.

"What's this?" Jenny asked, taking the heavy glass bottle from him and examining the label.

"Bourbon." Gibbs replied simply.

Jen rolled her eyes. "Jethro, I can actually read you know." She said sarcastically provoking a smile from him.

He handed Jenny her food and proceeded to pour them a glass of Bourbon each, he then handed this to her too. Cautiously, Jenny took a sip of the liquid and pulled a face.

"Jethro, that's disgusting!"  
He smiled again. "You'll learn to love it." He assured her.

Jenny wasn't convinced, not yet anyway, but she took another sip to be polite and tucked into the meal.

* * *

"You're right Jethro, this stuff isn't bad." Jenny said after countless more glasses of Bourbon.

They were both sat on the bed, finishing up the last of the food and drink. Gibbs smiled.

"I told you that it'd grow on you, but I think you've had too much Jen." He said, watching her reach out for the bottle. His own hand stretched out for it too and he covered her hand with his. Jenny looked around at him, her green eyes meeting with his in a moment of intensity. She continued to wrestle the bottle from his grasp and before either knew was happening, Gibbs was on top of her, pinning her down onto the bed. His first thought was to move away and apologise but the look in Jenny's eye made him want her more than ever before.

It was her who made the first move this time, tilting her head back and wrapping her arms around Jethro's neck. She pulled her down on top of her and brushed her lips to his in a sensual, slow burning kiss. Jethro moaned into her mouth, tasting the Bourbon she had been drinking along with her own sweet taste.

His hands roamed down her body, sliding over curves to rest on her waists while Jenny's hands ran through his silver hair, pulling his lips to hers. Then he could feel her hands at his waist, pulling his shirt from the waistband of his jeans and lifting it off over his head. Jethro smiled, he liked a woman who took control, hence his weakness for fiery redheads.

Jethro pulled Jen up into his arms to undo the zipper on the back of her dress, he slid it down and pulled the dress off her slender body to reveal her petite milky white body. Soon they were only in their underwear and desire was making them feel dizzy. Soon this was removed to and as Jenny felt Gibbs slide into her she let out a moan of pleasure and for the first time in a long she felt as though she was where she truly belonged.


	9. Getting In The Way

**The Little Things Give You Away  
Chapter 9 **

**So sorry for the lack of updates! I'm on a writing hiatus at the moment but I thought I owed you all an update! You have Miss Margaret 4077 to thank for this chapter being posted because reading her NCIS fics inspired me to finally finish this chapter and update this!  
I hope you like this chapter, I'm hoping that there is the right mix of fluff and drama!  
Please review! Xx**

Jenny awoke in the early hours of the morning, the sun was beginning to stream into the hotel room and she stretched out, enveloped in the warmth of the bedclothes and the man whose arms were wrapped around her body. She yawned happily, feeling complete in his arms. Jenny wasn't ready for him to wake up yet and shatter the beautiful moment she was experiencing. Somewhere, not far below the surface, Jen had an almost overwhelming sense of anxiety that Gibbs would regret the previous night.

Slowly, she felt her partner stir in his sleep beside her and his eyes began to open gradually. To begin with he looked disorientated but when he was fully awake he smiled up at Jenny.

"Good morning Jen," He smiled, pulling her close to him.

"Good morning Jethro," She replied, unable to keep a lazy smile from her lips. He leaned down, lowering his lips to hers as they met in a soft kiss. She began to kiss him back, pressing her lips against his. Gibbs cupped Jenny's check with the hand he wasn't leaning on and stroked her cheek with his thumb.

He swore softly as the phone began to ring, pushing himself regretfully out of the warm bed. Jenny watched him go, pulling the covers up to her chin and smiling seductively at him across the room. She was so pleased that last night had meant as much, if not more, to him as it had to her. She watched as his facial expressions changed and became seriously; deadly serious. As always it was clear that no matter what the job had to come first.

* * *

"I can't believe this is happening." Jenny said, leaning her head against the headrest of the car seat.

Jethro Gibbs, who was sat beside her, took her hand and gave it a quick squeeze before releasing it again. Neither of them knew what was really going on and they were nowhere near ready for it to become public knowledge.

"I know." He said softly, neither of them wanting to be overheard by Maral or Louis who were sitting in the front of the police car. Armed units had already been dispatched and the four officers were following in an unmarked, armoured car. There had been yet another sighting of Gary King and this time neither Gibbs nor Jen were prepared to let him get away.

When they arrived at the scene, Jenny and Gibbs were given protective vests. Jen tried to ignore the thrills that went shooting up her spine when Gibbs helped her into her vest; his breath close to her neck. As soon as the contact had begun it was over and she had to focus on the case instead. Jen knew she would never forgive herself if they let King get away once more.

* * *

They had arrived at a large out of town warehouse where it was reported that Gary King had been sighted earlier that morning. There was a slim chance that he might still be there and the Paris PD planned to take advantage of this. Maral and Louis headed around to the left side of the building while Jenny and Gibbs took the other. Gibbs led the way making Jen stay behind him, this annoyed her slightly but his concern for her was also touching. They could both feel the adrenaline racing through their bloodstreams that only added to the sexual tension between them as they headed for the warehouse.

Around the other side of the building Maral and Louis heard their radios crackling to life.

"Detective Maral." The more senior detective answered. He could hear heavy breathing on the end of the line. "Agent Shepard, is everything okay?"

"No." Jenny replied. "Gibbs has been injured, he's been shot and he has lost a lot of blood."

Maral and Louis shared a look.

"Have you called for an ambulance?" He asked.

Jenny sighed. "Of course I have. The estimated time of arrival isn't for seven minutes, I don't know if he can hang in there for that long." She said, her voice and exterior close to breaking down.

"Hold on Jenny, we'll be with you as soon as we can." He paused. "What about the suspect. What about King?"

Jenny sighed again. "King got away but not after Gibbs shot him, we should check all the E.Rs in the area."

The officers severed the connection as Maral and Louis rushed to find her and the injured Gibbs.

* * *

"Hang on in there, Jethro." Jenny said, squeezing Gibbs' sweaty hand in her's. "Don't you dare give into this. I don't have one night stands Jethro, don't change that." She said, her voice close to cracking. She felt Gibbs squeezing her hand back and relief washed over her.

"It's okay Jen, I'm not leaving you." He said softly.

They sat on the cool ground waiting for the paramedics to arrive, hand in hand and whispering reassurances to each other.

"You were lucky Agent Gibbs." The paramedic said as the ambulance pulled to a stop and another two paramedics brought out a stretch for Gibbs.

"I have a bullet in my leg, how exactly is that lucky?" Gibbs fired back, angrier that King had got away than the injury he had acquired.

Jenny couldn't help but smirk at this comment; it proved that there was nothing seriously wrong with Gibbs. The paramedic exchanged a look with Jenny who rolled her eyes slightly.

"What I mean, Agent Gibbs, is that you are lucky the bullet didn't do more damage." He repeated in heavily accented English. "Will you be coming to the hospital with us?" He asked Jen.

She was torn for a moment between her duty and the man before her. The decision was made for her when she heard Maral shouting her name.

"No, I can't. Work to do." She told the paramedic before leaning over to talk to Gibbs. "I'll come and see you later, okay?"

The silence between them was painful, even after what had happened they still wanted to keep their newly discovered relationship under wraps. Jenny watched as Gibbs was carried to the back of the ambulance before sighing and heading over to where Maral and Louis were waiting for her.


	10. Bed Rest

_The Little Things Give You Away  
__Chapter 10: Bed Rest_

_Sorry for the shortness of this chapter but I felt I owed you an update! The next chapter will move back towards the case again. This chapter is just pure Jibbsness!_

_This chapter is for Bex, who wanted a Jibbs fix!_

Please review! Xx

After Gibbs had been taken away from the scene in the ambulance there was really very little for Jenny and the detectives to do. Even if there had been Jenny knew that she wouldn't have been able to concentrate, she was far too worried about Jethro. She knew that she shouldn't put anything before the job but she felt that Gibbs' injury was partly her fault. She still blamed herself for King getting away previously and although Gibbs had done everything in his power to convince her otherwise it hadn't changed the way she felt. 

"Are we done here?" She addressed Maral and Louis in French. They both nodded and Maral told Jenny to take a patrol car to the hospital if she wanted. She declined, deciding to head back to their hotel suite before she went to the hospital. She knew Jethro would be going insane inside the hospital and almost cracked a smile when she thought about how much he must be irritating the nurses. She hadn't known Jethro long but she knew him well enough to know that being cooped up inside a hospital, not to mention a foreign one, was not his idea of fun.

Back at the hotel she quickly showered and changed her clothes before packing up a small bag of Jethro's clothes and other essentials. Jenny hoped that he wouldn't have to stay in hospital long enough to use them but she wanted to prepared. Jethro Gibbs was already having his effect on her. Outside the hotel in the cooler evening air, Jenny Shepard hailed a cab and asked to be taken to the hospital. It had only been a matter of a few hours but she ached from the separation already. What was happening to her?

* * *

Jethro Gibbs was lying restlessly on his hospital bed and staring up at the ceiling. The air conditioning vent groaned in the background but he was grateful of the almost fresh air. Nurses and doctors bustled about the ward but none of them stopped to talk to him. When he had arrived at the hospital they had removed the bullet from his arm, before sending it to NCIS to be analysed, and had put stitches in the wound. They had given him tablets for the pain but nothing soothed the ache like a dose of bourbon and a visit from Jenny could.

He looked up as he heard the ward door swinging to a close and saw her standing there. He grinned across the room at her, his aching shoulder was suddenly the least of his worries.

"Hey," She whispered, stopping at his bedside and leaning over to press a light kiss to his cheek. It felt so natural that she felt as though they had always been a couple.

"Hey, Jen." He smiled, reaching out to cup her cheek. "Are you okay?"

She laughed. "Me? Of course I'm okay. How are you?"

"I've been better." He replied, with a smile. "But I'm doing okay. They're going to discharge me in the morning, with lots of bed rest." He rolled his eyes at this and Jenny smirked, colour flushing to her cheeks.

"I'm sure that can be arranged." She replied with a flirtatious smile.

Gibbs smiled too and they sat in silence for a while, enjoying the feeling of being together again. The silence was shattered as the ward doors were opened and beds were wheeled in. Jenny and Gibbs looked up in interest and a nurse approached the bed.

"I'm sorry Mr Gibbs but we're going to have to discharge you early. We need your bed as there's been a large scale motor vehicle crash." The nurse told Gibbs in French, who then looked at Jenny in panic, who translated for him.

"No complaints here." Gibbs said as the nurse handed him the discharge papers and Jenny collected his few belongings together.

* * *

When the got back to the hotel Jenny helped Gibbs to undress and put his pyjamas, consisting of a worn grey NCIS sweatshirt and navy tracksuit bottoms, on. She then helped him into bed, placing his pills on the bedside table along with a bottle of cold water.

"Pass me that." He said, pointing at the bottle of bourbon on the dresser. Already the drink was holding a million memories for them as a couple. She picked up the bottle and fingered it.

"Jethro, with your medication…"

Gibbs looked at the bottle of pills with unmasked discussed.

"That's not the kind of medication I'm into, Jen." He told her.

Jenny rolled her eyes and brought the bottle and a glass tumbler to his bedside.

"Are you always this stubborn?" She asked.

Gibbs smiled. "You wouldn't have me any other way."

Jen smiled for a moment before becoming serious. She took a seat beside Gibbs on the bed and looked into his intense blue eyes.

"We never got a chance to talk about last night; about us."

Gibbs reached out for Jenny's hand and squeezed it in his own. He waited patiently for her to finish speaking, he tried not to smile as continued to talk, barely pausing from breath.

"I mean, we were both really drunk and we can just class it as one of those 'drunken mistakes' and move on." She finished.

Gibbs stroked the palm of her hand with his thumb.

"Jen, I don't want to forget last night ever happened. If you are being totally honest with me, do you?"

In her heart she didn't hesitate for a second but she paused before she nodded, returning the grip on Jethro's hand.

"I don't regret it." She said, her voice growing in strength, as she got more confident. "Not for a second."


	11. Another Victim?

**The Little Things Give You Away  
Chapter 11 **

**Sorry for the lack in updates again! Will try and write more over the Christmas break!  
This chapter is for Mrs.Scott323 to keep our deal going!  
Merry Christmas everyone! And please review! Xx**

-

When Jenny awoke the next morning she found the space beside her in the double bed warm but empty. Feeling panic building up inside of her she knocked on the bathroom door, she guessed Jethro must be in there from the light spilling out from under the door.

"Jethro? Are you okay in there?" Jenny asked, not caring that her voice showed exactly how worried she was.

The door opened and Jenny stepped over the threshold and into the bathroom just as Gibbs flushed the toilet.

"Have you been sick?" She asked, looking up at him with concern.

Gibbs nodded, rubbing his hand over his face.

"I think you were right Jen, mixing those pills and the bourbon together wasn't such a great idea."

Jenny smiled a little, rubbing her hand up and down Gibbs' back.

"I'm sorry, did you just say that I was right and you were wrong?" She asked playfully.

Gibbs smirked down at her. "Rare, eh?"

Jenny laughed. "Well, I see you're feeling better now!" She paused. "I'm going to shower and dress, then I'm going to head over to HQ and see how we proceed. I'll call you when I know the details." She turned to head back to the bedroom area to collect clean underwear and clothes but Gibbs grabbed her by the arm.

"I'm coming with you." He stated simply.

Jenny shook her head. "Oh no you're not, remember what the doctors said, and for God's sake Jethro, you were shot!"

"Not the first time." Gibbs replied. "And I doubt it'll be the last either."

Jenny sighed and rolled her eyes; she knew it was fruitless to argue with him.

* * *

Jenny and Gibbs were back in their cramped office that day, searching through more files on King that seemed to have appeared out of nowhere overnight. Agents were tracing him currently but King had been wise enough not to use his credit card and there had not been any concrete sightings since the previous day when he escaped again. 

"This is useless." Jenny complained as they sat eating lunch, she viciously stabbed a piece of her chicken salad with her fork to make a point. "We should be out there looking for him, not frying inside an office."

Gibbs put his own fork down on the desk. "We will get him Jen, it's just going to take time. King is smart, but we're smarter."

"Since when did you become all patient?" Jenny asked, with a hint of amusement.

"Mayo." Gibbs said and Jenny looked confused until he reached out and wiped the mayonnaise from her bottom lip with a napkin.

"Thanks." Jenny replied. She leaned forward and grazed her lips against Gibbs', pulling him into a long, tender kiss.

"Agent Shepard; Gibbs." Maral said, pushing the door open with a bang, which sent the two agents flying apart like guilty teenagers. He tried to hide his hint of amusement before he became deadly serious. "Another young woman has gone missing, she fits the profile we've drawn up of the victims so far. Her name is Elodie Devereux. We need to start interviewing her friends, family, teachers and anyone else we can think of. Now."

Jenny was aware that her cheeks were still flushed red when she and Gibbs left the stuffy office and she knew they'd have to be more careful from now on.

* * *

Jenny and Gibbs sat opposite Clair Devereux in the living room of their house, sipping cups of coffee. Jenny took the lead in the interview, and Gibbs enjoyed watching the way she handled the situation, she was especially good with the more vulnerable people they interviewed but he knew she could be tough when she needed to be. 

"When was Elodie last seen?" Jenny asked gently, leaning forward slightly in her chair so she was a comforting distance away from Clair.

"She left here for school as usual this morning," Clair explained. "And then she just didn't come home. I wouldn't have thought anything of it except all of this news about these young girls getting abducted and murder."

"Is that what made you inform the police?" Jenny prompted.

Clair shook her head. "I didn't know that Elodie was going to be meeting her boyfriend after school until he showed up and wanted to know if she was home."

Jenny nodded and Gibbs watched her make a note of this.

"I hate to ask this, but has Elodie been behaving differently lately?"

Clair shook her head. "No, actually her school grades have improved of late, she's got some good friends at the moment and she's dating a nice boy too."

Jenny looked around at Gibbs; this was enough for them to link Elodie's disappearance with King for now.

* * *

A science technician back at Paris Police HQ was able to use Elodie's phone to start a trace but it was hard to pinpoint an exact signal. 

"I'm sorry," The technician told Maral, Louis and the NCIS agents. "We've lost the trace completely. The battery is either dead or King had made her turn it off."

Jenny looked him straight in the eye. "Or it means he's killed Elodie."

The technician nodded gravely. "Worst case scenario: yes."

"We've got to find her." Jenny muttered almost to herself. Despite what everyone, including and especially Gibbs, Jenny could not help but blame herself for letting Gary King get away. She was determined not to let him murder another young woman.

* * *

"Agent Shepard! Agent Gibbs!" Detective Louis called after the two NCIS agents just before they were about to leave HQ. 

They exchanged a glance and turned back, joining Louis in front of his computer.

"King has left us a message." He said gravely and Jenny felt her stomach flip.

**Reviewers get um...Christmas cake?! Xx**


	12. Case Solved

**The Little Things Give You Away  
Chapter 12: Case Solved**

**Sorry for taking ages to update again! But thank you to everyone who continues to stick with this story, it means a lot! Not much more to go now, probably 2 more parts after this one! Xx**

All of the background noise in the room seemed to disappear as Jenny and Gibbs crowded around the computer screen. Jenny could feel her heart beating double its usual speed in her chest. She dreaded knowing what King had to say to them and she hoped against hope that Elodie was still alive. Jenny and Gibbs read the message in silence.

"To all whom it may concern,

I know you think I murdered these girls. I did; they had it coming to them. However, if you let me get away and drop all charges against me, I will let you have Elodie Devereux back unharmed. Send the pretty redheaded detective and make sure she comes alone and unarmed or the deal is off and I will kill the girl."

Jenny and Gibbs exchanged glances.

"When does he want to meet me?" She asked Louis. She was one of the only females working this case, and the only one with red hair who King had come into contact with.

"Wait a second." Gibbs interrupted before Louis could reply. "We need to think this through. We know King had killed before and he has even admitted himself that he will do it again, there's no way we can send an agent in unarmed without back up."

"I'm doing this, Jethro." Jenny replied firmly. His concern was touching but right now the most important thing for her was getting Elodie back safely.

Gibbs looked at her. He really didn't want to let her do this, he cared about her and wanted to keep her safe but he knew that he had no authority to stop her. Their stubborn streaks were just one of the things that they shared. If Jenny wanted to do this bad enough then nothing would get in her way.

"Jenny," Gibbs began again but this time it was Louis who interrupted him.

"We can't stop you from going Jenny, but if you are going to go alone you'll have to wear a wire, okay?"

Jenny nodded. She knew the two men were only looking after her and they had all seen first hand how ruthless King could be when it came to human life.

* * *

Jenny and Gibbs went back to the hotel; the meet with King wasn't until eight o'clock so they had time to kill.

"Are you sure you're okay to do this, Jen?" Gibbs asked when they were finally alone.

Jenny squeezed his hand. "Of course I am. If I don't go tonight Elodie will die and I can't face telling another distraught family that they will never see their daughter again. I love Paris, Jethro, I really do, but I can't deal with anymore death here."

Gibbs nodded, squeezing her hand back. He then let go and cupped her face with his hand, bringing his lips gently to her's. Jenny felt herself relax into his arms and knew that, for now at least, she could put King out of her mind.

* * *

At seven thirty, Jenny and Gibbs returned to the Paris Police HQ and a technician wired Jenny up. It was a cool night so her jacket did not look out of place. Gibbs could see that she seemed a little nervous but knew better than to bring it up. Instead he hugged her close and wished her luck, promising that he wouldn't let anything happen to her. She smiled up at him, she had never felt anything like she was feeling right now, not for anyone but him.

"I love you, Jethro." She whispered, tucking a strand of red hair behind her ear.

"I love you too, Jen." He whispered back before Jenny headed out of the building to where the taxi was waiting to take her to her destination.

* * *

"Ah, Jen, you came." King said. "Alone I hope?" When Jenny stepped out of the taxi and walked along the wooden dock to where he stood with Elodie Devereux.

Every impulse screamed at her to tell him to stop calling her Jen. Only Jethro could call her that and get away with it.

"Of course." She replied, her voice strong despite the mix of emotions threatening to control her. "I just want to get Elodie back to her parents, that's all."

A sailboat made it's way across the dock and for a moment a look of panic crossed King's face and Jenny wondered with fear if their cover had been blown already. As the vessel moved into the shadows King visibly relaxed.

"Let me take Elodie back with me and you can go, just don't come back." Jenny warned.

"I want to check that you're not armed first." King told her.

"Okay," Jenny nodded, resisting the urge to gag as she felt King's hands on her body, searching for a gun.

"No gun?" He asked.

"You told me to come unarmed." She replied.

King cocked an eyebrow. "I don't trust cops."

Jenny almost smiled at the irony of it. "Can I take Elodie now?" She asked, looking at the girl who was shaking with fear beside King.

King gave Elodie a rough shove in Jenny's direction and the redhead wrapped her arm around her.

"Pleasure doing business with you, Jenny!" He called after them.

* * *

When they were out of earshot, Elodie whispered to Jenny:

"Are you really just going to let him get away?" She asked.

"That's not the plan, no." Jenny whispered.

They spun around as gunfire erupted.

"Gary King you are under arrest for the murders of Chrissie Parker, Mia Peacock, Julie Graham, Laurie Rousseau and Marie Denver, and the abduction of Elodie Devereux." She heard a familiar voice shout. She wrapped her arm tighter around Elodie's shivering shoulders as she watched Gibbs, Maral and Louis approached King, disarm him and handcuff him.

"Nice one, Jen." Gibbs smiled appreciatively as he let uniform officers escort King away.

"Thanks, Jethro." She smiled, before turning back to Elodie. "Let's get you home."

"What a day!" Jenny said, changing into her nightdress when they finally arrived back at the hotel. "I suppose they don't need us in France anymore which is a shame."

"It is." Gibbs agreed, pulling a t-shirt over his head.

They climbed into bed together and Jenny rested her head on Gibbs' chest, his fingers stroking her long red hair. They had been chasing King for so long now that neither of them had contemplated what would happen when the case was over. He wondered with a sinking heart what the future we mean for him and Jen.

**What will the future mean for Gibbs and Jen? Review and you just might find out! Ly x**


	13. Don't Know How To Say Goodbye

**The Little Things Give You Away  
Chapter 13**

**Sorry for the delay in updating! Not much more of this fic left to go now! But I have loads more ideas for Jibbs fics! Thanks to all my reviewers! Love you! Xx**

Jenny woke up to find Gibbs staring at her; she smiled up at him, leaning up to kiss him softly on the mouth. Everything that had happened the previous day came flooding back to her, the message from King, finally catching him and Jethro telling her that he loved her. For once she actually felt completely happy and satisfied, she wanted the feeling to last but she was enough of a realist to know that eventually they would have to go their separate ways. Jenny was determined not to let it ruin the here and now though.

"What are we going to do today?" She asked Gibbs.

He ran a hand through her hair, and leaned down to kiss her collarbone.

"I can think of plenty of things I'd like to do today, Jen." He half growled as his kisses reached the weak spot on her neck. Jenny laughed, giving into her emotions as he continued to kiss down her body. If this was to be her last full day with Leroy Jethro Gibbs, then there were few better ways she could think to spend it.

* * *

When Jenny awoke for the second time that morning, the bed was still warm but Gibbs was absent. As she became fully awake she was aware of the sound of running water from the bathroom accompanied by the sound of humming. Jenny smiled to herself as she slipped out from under the cover and headed towards the bathroom. She pushed the door open and saw Gibbs in the shower cubicle, he grinned at her and beckoned for her to join him. She slipped out of her pink silk negligee and stepped under the hot water with him, wondering how much washing would actually get done.

* * *

After having lunch together in a café in town, Jenny and Gibbs wandered around hand in hand, just enjoying the simplicity of being in each other's company. Gibbs had not felt this relaxed around a woman since he had been with Shannon. Every new thing he learned about Jenny reminded him of his first wife, but he could also see all the ways in which Jenny was different. He felt himself falling dangerously in love with her, but he knew, somehow, that Shannon would improve of Jenny far more than his previous two wives.

"What do you want to do?" Gibbs asked, looking down at Jenny whose head was resting against his shoulder.

They came to a stop and she looked up. "Let's climb the Eiffel Tower." She suggested.

"Okay." Gibbs agreed, smiling as they headed for the structure. Sightseeing with Jenny like all the other tourists just seemed so normal and so natural. He really didn't want their trip to Paris to come to an end; somehow he guessed that Jenny didn't either.

Jenny looked over at the view of the city and she couldn't help but agree at how breathless it was. It seemed even better having Gibbs by her side but he had left for a moment to answer a call from NCIS headquarters back in DC.

"Hey," He said, returning and wrapping his arms around her from behind.

She looked up at him but his ice blue eyes were too hard to read this time.

"What did they say?" She asked, dreading the answer.

"They want us on the nine o'clock flight home." He told her.

"Oh," Jenny replied, all other words failing her, and Gibbs too it seemed.

"What now, Jen?" He asked, and she knew he didn't mean what else did she want to do today.

She sighed. "I really don't know, Jethro, but we should probably go back to the hotel and pack."

Gibbs knew she was right. They both knew that this had to come to an end eventually and how dangerous it was to fall for a co-worker, it didn't make the prospect of having to say goodbye any easier though.

* * *

Gibbs ordered Chinese takeaway for them that evening like he had done on their first night in Paris and they washed it down with bourbon, trying to ignore the suitcases lined up and waiting by the hotel room door. Jenny chewed on a piece of pork but she didn't have much of an appetite. Gibbs watched her and noticed that she was drinking much more of the bourbon rather than eating the food, he decided not to comment though.

They left the hotel and half past seven and handed the room key back to the receptionist. Both Jenny and Gibbs were silent as they hailed a taxi and were taken to the airport. Neither of them quite knew the right words to say, especially in front of the taxi driver. They both stared out of the windows at the darkened Parisian night, both of them were going to miss this city and it's magic. It had certainly infected their lives in the best possible way. When Jenny and Gibbs climbed out of the taxi at the airport, they stepped out into a cool and breezy night. As they made for the entrance, Jenny wrapped her coat tighter around her and Gibbs wished he could wrap his arms around her too, but he decided against it. Things between them had never been more fragile than they were now. And there had been some pretty tense moments along their relatively short journey together.

They sat in the waiting area together, things as awkward between them as when they had first met. Jenny hated it and wanted to clear the air.

"Jethro," She began softly.

He looked up at her, his blue eyes holding such intensity that Jenny almost wanted to look away. "Yes, Jen."

Now that she had opened her mouth to speak she didn't actually know what to say. "I don't want this to end." She finally choked on, cursing herself for the tears that didn't feel very far away.

They finally made physical contact again as Gibbs wrapped his arm around her shoulder, pulling Jenny closer to him.

"It doesn't have to end here Jen, I meant what I said, I love you and I want this to work between us." He told her.  
Jenny found it hard to keep the floodgates from bursting. "I love you too Jethro, and I want us to work too."

Gibbs leaned over, tucking a loose strand of Jenny's hair behind her ear and kissing cheek. "I..." He was cut off by the tannoy announcing that their flight was boarding. Whatever he was going to say would have to wait.

**Please review x**


	14. When You're Gone

**The Little Things Give You Away  
Chapter 14: When You're Gone**

**Sorry for the lack of updates once more! Only the epilogue left of this fic now! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and stuck with me on this one! I'll do proper thanks next time! Here goes the penultimate chapter, I promise the epilogue will be happier! P.S Song is 'When you're gone' by Avril Lavigne.**

_I always needed time on my own_

_I never thought I need you there when I cry_

_And the days feel like years when I'm alone_

_And the bed where you lie is made up on your side_

_When you walk away, I count the steps that you take_

_Do you see how much I need you right now?_

Jenny and Gibbs walked through the departure lounge and boarding the plane in silence. Gibbs did not need any prompting to take Jenny's hand in a tight squeeze as the plane began to taxi and pick up speed. As they began to ascend he could feel her fingers tight around his and Gibbs realised that he wanted to be the only person she needed to rely on in fear. Eventually Jenny was able to release her grip on his hand and finally let go completely. She relaxed back in the seat, trying to savour the last few hours she had with Leroy Jethro Gibbs. She had never experienced a feeling as strong as this before and she knew that this was real love. A wave of emotion washed over her as the realisation hit and she turned away, hiding her face from him. She didn't need Jethro to see her like this. Sometime later both of them fell asleep, their bodies as close together as the seating allowed. As sleep beckoned Jethro he sighed, realising this would be the last time he fell asleep beside Jenny for a while.

_When you're gone_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

_When you're gone_

_The face I came to know is missing too_

_When you're gone_

_The words I need to hear_

_To always get me through the day and make it okay_

_I miss you._

As soon as they arrived back at NCIS, the Director wanted a briefing. Despite being exhausted both physically and emotionally, Jenny and Gibbs dragged themselves up the stairs to the Director's office, neither of them knowing how significant this setting would be for them in the future. Jenny knocked on the Director's door and waited to be told to come in.

"Come in, take a seat." Isaac Hayes instructed as Jenny and Gibbs crossed the threshold into his office. "Welcome back from Paris. I'd like to congratulate you both on your excellent work." He said, shaking both of their hands in turn.

"Thank you, sir." Jenny and Gibbs replied in unison.

"Because you have both performed so excellently we would like to assign you a new task." During the brief pause Jenny and Gibbs exchanged a glance. Could Hayes mean that they would be working together again? Jenny felt a surge of excitement welling up in her but it was soon extinguished by the Director's next words. "Agent Gibbs, you showed great leadership and teamwork in working with Agent Shepard so we are going to assign you your own team." He paused waiting for a response from Jethro, who said nothing in return. Hayes cleared his throat. "And Agent Shepard, seeing as how well you performed under pressure and in an undercover operation we would like you to take part in another, similar operation. This time it will be based in California and will take place over a much longer time period." Jenny could not find the words to reply either. Hayes sensed this. "I'll let you two go now, we discuss this more at a later date but once again you have my congratulations on a job well done."

_I've never felt this way before_

_Everything that I do reminds me of you_

_And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor_

_And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do_

_When you walk away, I count the steps that you take_

_Do you see how much I need you right now?_

Jenny and Gibbs left NCIS in silence, neither of them daring to speak about what Director Hayes had just told them. As if not working together was bad enough they were now being assigned jobs on the opposite sides of the country. Their love might be strong but would it be strong enough to withstand the distance, especially when Jenny would be working undercover and Gibbs would have new responsibilities as a team leader? They walked to Gibbs' car and he offered to take Jenny home.

"I can't believe this." Jenny sighed as she sank into the soft leather passenger seat.

"I know." Jethro reached over and squeezed her hand in his. "We can make this work though, can't we Jen?"

Jenny looked away, blinking back tears. "Of course we can, honey." She assured him.

_When you're gone_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

_When you're gone_

_The face I came to know is missing too_

_When you're gone_

_The words I need to hear_

_To always get me through the day and make it okay_

_I miss you._

"Where are you going, Jethro?" Jenny asked sleepily, aware of Gibbs moving around the room and getting dressed.

He went over to her and kissed her cheek, stroking her hair back from her face.

"I've got to go and see the Director again, they're assigning me a new team to start tomorrow. I'm not running out on you, I promise. I love you, Jen." He said, tracing the outline of her face with his hand.

"I love you too." She replied. "Call me, okay?" She said as he left. She pulled herself up out of the warm sheet that still smelt faintly of Jethro and dragged herself towards the shower.

As Jenny emerged from the shower, towelling her long red hair dry, she heard the phone ringing.

"Agent Shepard? This is Special Agent Daniel Francis from California. I know you've only just got back from Paris but we need you out here as soon as possible."

Jenny sighed. "Okay, how soon?"

"Twenty four hours?"

Jenny sighed again. "I'll be there." She assured him but she knew it would not be where her heart was.

_We were made for each other_

_Out here forever_

_I know we were, yeah_

_All I ever wanted was for you to know_

_Everything I do I give my heart and soul_

_I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me._

_3 months later_

Jethro Gibbs had been team leader of a group of three agents for three months now and he was quite enjoying the job. The agents he had been assigned were capable and hardworking, except perhaps the youngest of the group, Anthony DiNozzo, but Gibbs recognised many characteristics of his younger self in Tony. Still, work did not stop him missing Jenny and he had already started work on a new boat in his basement, this time called the 'Jennifer'. They were trying to keep their romance going but it was hard when they hadn't seen each other since that morning three months earlier. They emailed, wrote and phoned but nothing was quite the same as it had been in Paris. One morning, three months later, Jethro awoke to find a letter with a Californian postmark on it. He tore it open eagerly, wanting to see Jenny's familiar handwriting before him. However, the letter left him empty and struggling to breathe. How could she be seeing someone else? He had barely looked twice at another woman since they had parted, he had even resisted the charms of several redheads who had clearly been interested in him. She said she still loved him but the distance was too much and that she hoped they could be together someday. Jethro sighed, resting his head in his hands, from his point of view someday couldn't come soon enough.

_When you're gone_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

_When you're gone_

_The face I came to know is missing too_

_When you're gone_

_The words I need to hear_

_To always get me through the day and make it okay_

_I miss you._

**Please review!! Xx**


	15. Everlasting Love

**The Little Things Give You Away  
Chapter 15: Everlasting Love**

**Finally finished this fic! It's been really fun to write and thank you to everyone who read and reviewed along the way. Thanks go to: Primrose-lh, ashyrox10, jet43, mauigirl, bookworm45, leslie, MrsScott323, Storm08, threesteps, Christina, daredenycider, louise, Bex, Abi, Ant1984, robbie, tirsh, Jibbs, CSIAngel, lauren, Senator ElizabethOrgana, aserene, xxhopexx, lindainsweden, imsoMMAD, keia21, lostinromance, jenny&gibbsbelong2getha, MissJayne and Marish89.**

**Enjoy the last chapter! Song is 'Everlasting Love' by Jamie Cullum. Hope this is as sappy and fluffy as you all hoped! Xx**

_Heart's gone astray  
Deep in her when they go  
I went away  
Just when you needed me so  
You won't regret  
I'll come back begging you  
Won't you forget  
Welcome love we once knew?_

Six years had passed and Leroy Jethro Gibbs had given up on waiting for 'someday'. Since Jenny had left and ended their romance, Jethro had married again and had had several other relationships but none of them left him as fulfilled and happy as he had been with her. He knew that he could never love anyone the way he had loved Jennifer Shepard. He had thought this was the case after Shannon had died but, for Jethro, his first wife's spirit seemed to live on through Jen. He still couldn't bring himself to hate Jenny for leaving him and choosing to be with another man. She was young and needed the stability of a steady relationship, something that would be difficult to come by in her new line of work and something she couldn't seek with him when the miles separated them so much.

_Open up your eyes  
Then you'll realise  
Here I stand with my  
Everlasting love._

Jenny Shepard was nervous about her return to NCIS. She believed that she was justified in this feeling. She hadn't seen Jethro Gibbs for six years when she had heartlessly ended their relationship through a letter. She cursed herself for not having the courage to break the news to him face to face and for not having the strength to try and maintain their romance across the miles. She had no idea how to face him now, especially with the loss of one of his most precious agents, Caitlin Todd. She also wondered how well he would handle theo fact that the agent he had once trained from a probie was about to become his boss. She had survived the worst of Jethro's fire before and she was sure she could do it again, it was giving in to her own desires that scared her the most.

_Need you by my side  
Girl to be my pride  
You'll never be denied  
Everlasting love._

"He's your problem now, Director." Now ex-Director Morrow told Jenny who turned to face Jethro, placing a smile firmly on her face as she tried to exude an air of confidence despite her sweaty palms and racing heartbeat.

"Jen, we need to talk." Gibbs said, entering her office for the first time since she had become Director of NCIS.  


"I know, Jethro." Jenny sighed. "I'm sorry about this, I know it's awkward but I really couldn't turn down the opportunity to become a Director."

"No, I know Jen, and I really am pleased for you. Congratulations."  
"Thank you, Jethro." She replied, a little surprised at how genuine he actually seemed to be. "I hope this won't make things difficult for you."  
"Why would it?" Jethro asked. "It's great to see you again, it's just a shame that it's under these circumstances."  
Jenny nodded somberly. "I really am sorry about Agent Todd."  
Jethro didn't say anything, it was just too painful to deal with. The only silver lining was that Jenny was here with him, and this time it seemed like she was here to stay.  
"Can I buy you a drink?" Jenny asked, bracing herself for his rejection but it didn't come, instead he simply nodded, passed her coat to her and led the way out of NCIS, her detail lurking close behind.

_Heart's gone astray  
Deep in her when they go  
I went away  
Just when you needed me so  
You won't regret  
I'll come back begging you  
Won't you forget  
Welcome love we once knew?_

"Is he gonna follow us _all_ night?" Jethro asked, sharply pulling around a corner and seeing the headlights of the dark limo in his rearview mirror.  
"Pretty much." Jenny replied. "Until I'm safe for the night."  
Jethro took his eyes off the road for a milisecond to raise his eyebrows at her.

"Safe?" He asked, once his attention was back on the road ahead and Jenny was wishing she had chosen different words.

"You know what I mean, Jethro." Jenny sighed. "I'm consider a liability now that I'm a Director, no more sneaking off for hours like we did in Paris." They had both wondered when their past together would arise, it appeared to be now.  
"That's a shame." Jethro said, not quite sure if he wanted to risk a sideways glance at her.

"You know things can't go back to how they were, right?" Jenny said, hoping her tone was more convincing to Jethro than it was to herself.

"Of course not." Jethro replied, and Jenny felt disappointment where she was sure there should have been relief. "It can be even better." He added, with a smile as he pulled the car to a stop outside his house.

_Open up your eyes  
Then you'll realise  
Here I stand with my  
Everlasting love._

"Building another boat, I see." Jenny commented as she followed Jethro down the stairs into his dimly lit basement, cursing the heels that her new job required. She would have been much more comfortable in the attire she had worn as a field agent. Although, if she remembered correctly, whenever Jethro was around her she wasn't wearing it for long. This was the first time she had considered where this evening may lead them.  
"Yeah." Jethro agreed, not wanting to tell her about the previous boat, the one named after 

her. "Bourbon?" He asked instead, hoping to return to something resembling neutral territory for them both.  
"Please." Jenny replied, taking off her coat and perching on one of Jethro's workbenches. He handed her a heavy glass with a generous measure of alcohol in it. As she took the glass from his hand she had a flashback in her mind to the first time Jethro had introduced her to bourbon. She had ended up drinking so much that she had Jethro had ended up making love for the first of many times in their shared hotel bed in Paris. As she met Jethro's clear blue eyes, she could see that his imagination was visiting very similar memories.  
He raised his glass in the air and clinked it against Jenny's. "To Paris." He said, and she echoed this, wondering if the past could really stay in the past.

_Need you by my side  
Girl to be my pride  
You'll never be denied  
Everlasting love._

"I should probably go." Jenny said, feeling a little unsteady on her feet after her third glass of bourbon.  
"Uh, Jen, I told you detail you'd be safe here for tonight and after all this bourbon, I'm in no fit state of drive you." Gibbs replied, almost but not quite looking sheepish.  
Jenny rolled her eyes but couldn't help laughing at this, kicking off her heels she walked up to him, poking him lightly in the chest with her index finger. "Anyone would have thought you'd planned this, Leroy Jethro Gibbs." She said.  
Gibbs grinned. "Maybe." He agreed. "So I'd better make up a bed for you for tonight, then..." He said, heading for the stairs that would take him upstairs but Jenny grabbed him by the wrist, pulling him back towards her.  
"There'll be no need for that, Jethro." She replied throatily.

_Need a love to last forever  
Need a love to last forever  
Need a love to last forever..._

When Jenny awoke the next morning she thought she was still dreaming one of her regular and vivid dreams about her and Jethro's time together in Paris, but she was not.  
"Morning, Jen." He smiled at her, wrapping his warms around her bare body.  
"Morning." She smiled back at him. Somehow it didn't matter that in two hours she would be his boss and he would be her agent, because right here, right now was where they wanted to be.

**Please review one last time!! Xx**


End file.
